


Full Moon

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Shouta, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Shiro has fun while four-year old Lance sleeps.





	Full Moon

“He’s sleeping like an angel,” whispered Shiro.

Shiro balanced the phone between shoulder and cheek. He reached down to pat at the sheets that rested underneath a pair of side-by-side chins, as both boys drew lay still and silent on the soft mattress, and – with a smile – he walked over to the bay window and sat on the cushioned sill that overlooked the large gardens beyond. The full moon rested high in the sky, where it sent sharp moonbeams down onto the bed and over Keith’s closed eyes.

It cast a beautiful glow on pale skin, as his lips parted with slow breaths. Keith slept in only a pair of loose shorts, which provided some ease of access, while Lance was dressed in adorable pyjamas decorated with blue lions all over the fluffy fabric. He looked even younger with little bare feet poking out beneath the sheets, while his thumb kept moving to plump lips, and he would suckle as if he were unknowingly taking Shiro’s cock all over again. Shiro grew hard beneath his sweatpants, as Lance moaned low in his sleep.

_‘Has he given you any trouble?’_

“None,” swore Shiro. “I left the curtains open to let the moonlight through, so it’s a natural night-light to comfort him when he wakes, and he fell asleep with Keith in my bed, so he won’t be alone if he gets that crocodile nightmare again. Everything is fine, Coran.”

_‘Okay, but do call us if you need anything, lad?’_

“I will. Goodnight, Coran. Sleep well.”

 _‘You, too, my boy_ ,’ said Coran.

Shiro ended the call with a swipe of a finger. A quick glance to the be revealed both boys still fast asleep, even as he reached down to adjust himself with a squeeze to his erection, and he smiled to see how Keith was so perfectly still, as if frozen in place on the bed. He watched them both for a long few minutes, as he simply took in their tiniest expressions and contented murmurs, before he slid his hands into his sweatpants and worked at his cock.

The thick length poked its way over the waistband, as he slid down the hem and hooked it beneath his heavy balls, and he dipped his finger into the slit to smear the pre-come with heavy breath, while he raked his eyes over two innocent faces. He slowly placed his phone down on the sill, as he walked over to the bed and gently pulled down the sheets to reveal two perfectly formed bodies ripe beneath his vision. Lance curled in on himself and pulled a cuddly toy closer to his chest, while he sucked harder on his thumb. Keith made no moves.

Shiro turned his attention first to Lance. He crawled onto the bed, as Keith let out a small hiss and rolled onto his side to wrap sleepy arms around his legs, but he ignored his baby brother to focus his attentions entirely on the sleeping beauty just a few feet away on expensive silk sheets with brown hair mussed into spikes. Lance failed to notice as his pyjama top was unbuttoned, exposing a perfect chest with two perky nipples, and – finally with freedom to explore – Shiro suckled at both tits as it starved for nourishment.

Lance mewled and clenched his hands around his stuffed bear. He tried to pull it to his chest, until Shiro guided his hands high above his head, and instead continued to use his teeth to pull the little teat as far as skin would allow, before flicking his tongue around the areola and suckling with lips pressed firm to the flesh. Lance was soon writing, as Shiro’s free hand massaged the other nub and pulled at the nipple until Lance was crying aloud.

“You’re such a good come-slut,” gasped Shiro.

Shiro slid his free hand down to yank at Lance’s bottoms. The material soon was wrenched from his legs, which exposed his tiny boy cock for Shiro to wrap his first few fingers around, as he jerked it into a full erection and turned his head to look at Keith. He chuckled and soon worked down Keith’s shorts, exposing juicy and perky buttocks to view, and – on the right one – he noticed there was a visible bite-mark from the night before, where he licked Keith’s hole until Keith almost awoke and he was forced to stop before Keith came.

He trailed kisses down Lance’s chest and stomach, pausing to dip his tongue into his belly-button and suck at the small area of skin, before he ran lower and took the entirety of that tiny erection into his mouth, where he sucked and licked until his cheeks grew hollow and loud slurps echoed about the bedroom. Shiro dipped a finger to Lance’s hole, as he parted two buttocks and found the inner channel still well-lubricated from their earlier bath.

“I bet you’d feel good around my cock, bitch.”

Shiro reached beneath the pillow for the tube of lubrication. He returned to suckling at Lance’s cock, while he squirted cherry-scented liquid onto his fingers and slid one deep to the first knuckle inside Lance, before he laughed hard enough for the vibrations to have Lance arching his back in his sleep. Keith shuddered beside them, while Shiro quirked an eyebrow in response and slid a second finger deep into Lance, who clenched around them with audible gasps and murmurs, as if his inner walls sought to draw Shiro in deeper and deeper.

“I wish I could make love to you,” murmured Shiro. “I would make your first time so good, with rose petals and incense and enough kisses that you would drown on them, and then – once you came and after you rested – I would fuck you hard. I would pound you into the mattress while spanking you hard and calling you names, while you wept for pleasure . . .”

Shiro groaned as his erection throbbed. He crooked his finger and aimed for that sweet spot inside Lance, which had the boy arching his back and spreading wide his legs, until Shiro positioned himself between them and continued to slam two fingers deep into that impossibly tight channel until he could stand it no longer, and wrenched back his hand. It took a few seconds to lubricate between his cheeks, soaking them until them glistened in the moonlight, and he grew tempted to nearly slam his face between them and eat Lance out.

He lifted reached down to slide his cock between both buttocks, before pressing the cheeks together around the shaft for extra pressure, and – with loud groans – he thrust between them and let his weeping cock-head brush over that half-open hole. The bed rocked underneath the force of his movements, while he reached down to jerk at Lance’s cock and locked his eyes on Keith’s sleeping frame, as he struggled to clench those buttocks with one hand.

It was a too tempting sight to ignore. He grabbed at Keith’s ankles and dragged him closer, until his arm was entangled with Lance’s and his body was pressed skin-to-skin with the younger child, and Shiro was able to press a lubricated finger to his hole. Keith was as tight as ever, with enough resistance making it virtually impossible to get even to the first knuckle inside, and – unfortunately – he was able to properly finger-fuck Keith with him so surprisingly tensed for one in the midst of sleep. Shiro pulled out his finger.

“I want you to feel good, too,” said Shiro.

He reached for Keith’s cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts, as he sought to coax it into an erection that could match Lance’s, but soon gave up as pleasure built and Lance let out a loud mewl from half-closed lips. Shiro swore. He braced himself with a hand beside Lance’s head, before he pulled back and pressed his weeping erection against Lance’s smaller member, and soon took both in hand to jerk them together with fast and tight flicks of his wrist, until pre-come saturated Lance’s chest and stomach. Lance looked hot.

The brown skin was flushed darker, while a heavy sweat broke over his skin. Shiro panted for breath and groaned loudly at the beautiful sight, as his heart raced loudly in his chest and he saw those plump lips parted with heavy breath. He struggled to bend down to place a kiss to them, with Lance being so small and so fragile, but he let go of their cocks just long enough to slip his tongue inside that perfectly hot and sweet-tasting mouth.

“Hmm,” hummed Lance.

Lance may have been mostly asleep and an amateur at kissing, but he managed to suckle at his tongue with a surprising amount of passion, before he started to follow Shiro’s unspoken prompts and began a dance of tongues that only added to Shiro’s pleasure. He pulled back in a desperate gasp for breath, as he reached down between them and jerked at their cocks once more, and pumped hard and fast until the headboard started to smack hard against the wall and echoed out loud about the bedroom. Shiro moaned loud as the pleasure increased.  

“W-What’s happening?” Lance murmured.

“You’re sleeping, Lance,” gasped Shiro. “Go back to sleep. It’s a dream.”

“It feels good . . . I like it . . . I want another kiss.”

Shiro could stand it no longer. He came. Long ropes of come shot from his cock over Lance’s body and even over his face, until Lance was forced to close an eye to stop from salty sperm stinging his eye and blurring his vision, and seeing him there – painted in streaks of white – only brought further spasms from Shiro who cried out in absolute agonised ecstasy. It was as if every vein was on fire. It brought shudders over every muscle, as he choked on saliva and oxygen, while his vision went black and he collapsed beside Lance.

The bed bounced and Keith jolted awake. Tiny fists rubbed at his eyes, while he looked down to see his shorts removed and pulled them back up with a frown, but Lance – thoroughly fucked and with legs parted so wide that he looked like a whore in heat – simply smiled an absent smile and licked at his lips. The hole was still loose and winked, even despite only taking a couple of fingers, while his boy-cock shuddered with a dry orgasm.

It was a beautiful sight, enough that Shiro swore to take photographs later in the night, but – for now – he simply watched as Lance ran a hand over his chest and sensitive nipples, where he scooped up a substantial amount of come and brought it to his lips, and sucked at the flesh with a groan that sounded almost painfully aroused. Shiro swore and shot his hand down to his cock, so that he could squeeze the base to stave off another erection, as he knew there was no way to explain any of his actions with Lance now awake. Lance whispered:

“What’s this?”

“You wet yourself, Lance,” panted Shiro. “See, you even woke up Keith. Don’t worry, though; we’ll go take another bath and I can clean you up inside, then you can go back to bed, and maybe tomorrow . . . I’ll let you have that special cream from the secret hose. You like ice-cream, don’t you? We can have it for breakfast. You can suck it, can’t you?”

“I can suck it, Shiro! I can suck it good,” swore Lance with an innocent grin. “I never wet myself before, though. I also never peed white stuff. I was really asleep? I thought you made all the wet stuff . . . now I’m a dirty boy again. I’m all dirty, Shiro!”

“That’s okay, we’ll get you clean, _dirty boy_.”

“Promise?” Lance asked.

Keith scoffed beside them, as he hid again under the sheets. He lay on his side and stared at the moon outside, while Shiro struggled to climb out of bed to pull up his sweatpants, and – with a loud moan of pleasure – he scooped Lance up into his arms and carried him on his hips into the bathroom, where he turned on the taps to fill the tub ready for another round. Lance looked so deeply erotic covered in come and sweat, while he babbled endlessly about ‘strange dreams’ about ‘sucking cream’ and ‘getting dirty in cream’. Shiro grew erect.

It amazed him how oblivious Lance seemed to the sexual acts, genuinely believed the ‘cream’ to be food and the liquid now to be ‘pee’, and yet every night Shiro feared Keith was growing more and more aware, as if his innocence were slipping away from him, but Lance . . . Lance was so innocent and naive, like an angel or a newborn babe. He was already dancing naked in the harsh lights without a care in the world, as the bath filled to the perfection. Lance asked:

“Can you clean me inside, Uncle Shiro?”

“I sure can, babe. I sure can.”


End file.
